


A Life Without You...

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [42]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Aasim and Prisha don't come back from a hunting trip and the group begins to wonder if they ever will.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Life Without You...

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Prisha looked down at her hip, double checking to make sure her ice axe was secure for when she headed out with Aasim for hunting today. When she had finished, her gaze turned to Violet who was standing there to say goodbye before heading over to the picnic tables to start her own chores. 

“Just be safe, okay?” Violet looked up at Prisha with a small smile even though her eyes held a different emotion. It made sense why Violet was worried; there was never any guarantee in this new world they lived in. They were always unsure whether they would be some of the lucky few and live long lives or be one of the many whose lives were cut short. 

“Always,” Prisha leaned forward and captured Violet’s lips in a gentle kiss. When she pulled back she saw that Violet’s smile had grown. “Now I wonder what’s taking Aasim so long,” Prisha looked around the courtyard only to stop when she saw Aasim walking forward hand in hand with Ruby. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Aasim gave a small, apologetic smile before placing a quick kiss on Ruby’s lips. “I’ll be back by early evening,” He slipped his hand out of Ruby’s and proceeded to grab his bow and arrow along with a small knife. “You ready?” Aasim looked over at Prisha.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon,” Prisha stole one more quick kiss before she was out the gates with Aasim by her side. With one final wave up to the watch tower where Willy stood waving energetically, the pair turned their attention to the task at hand. 

“So, where do you figure the best spot would be for hunting today?” Prisha’s eyes searched the surroundings to make sure that no walkers were nearby. 

“Hmmm, I think that there were some rabbits over by the western part of the safe zone that we haven’t gotten yet. But I figure it would be best to check the other areas first.” Aasim had his bow already out with an arrow notched just in case they ran into any trouble or prey. 

“That sounds like a good plan to me,” Prisha stated when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. “Aasim,” she whispered “There’s a rabbit over on my left that looks like it's an appropriate size.” 

Aasim stepped around his friend, tiptoeing so as to not make too much noise to startle the creature. Prisha had been right. It looked like the perfect size for tonight’s dinner. Slowly drawing back the end of the arrow and stretching the drawstring, Aasim aimed it directly at the rabbit. With a steady breath he fired the shot, hitting the rabbit directly in the neck and killing it instantly. 

Prisha walked forward, pulling out the arrow with a small squishing sound and handing it back to her friend. She then proceeded to sling the rabbit over her shoulder. “Great shot,”

“Thank you,” Aasim wiped away the blood from the arrow as he placed it back into the quiver. “So I figure we go to the eastern section then make our way west where hopefully some more game is nearby.” 

Prisha nodded in agreement and the two started up their trek once again. Prisha looked over at Aasim for a second while he was talking about this book he had found in the burnt section of the library. 

“Parts of it are burnt to hell, but I think that the main text is still prevalent so I should be able to still get some information from it. I also found a book in there you might be interested in. I can drop it off by your room tonight if you’d like?” 

“I’d appreciate that.” _It’s always nice going hunting with Aasim._ Prisha’s smile grew at the thought. He was such an easy person to get along with. The two of them just naturally seemed to bond. “Oh, so I came up with this new idea with Willy about a way that we could use water more efficiently.”

“Oh yeah?” Aasim paused when he saw another rabbit. At least what he thought was a rabbit. Turned out it was just the way the wind had moved the grass. “Sorry, continue,”

Prisha continued to talk about her plan, adding in bits and pieces that Willy had come up with. A proud smile covered her face whenever she spoke about Willy and his contributions. “He really is a smart kid even if he can be a wild ball of energy.”

Aasim chuckled. “Ain’t that the truth. He sure seems to have a ton of energy for a kid living off the limited food we have. I don’t know how he has so much energy.”

“Me neither,” Prisha shook her head good-naturedly “But at least he puts it to good use.”

The pair continued to talk as they made their way through the safe zone, stopping only from time to time when a trap had snagged some prey or a creature had gotten in range of Aasim’s eagle eye.  
Soon they were on their way to the far western corner of the safe zone where Louis swore he saw huge, juicy rabbits just begging to be caught last time he had gone hunting with Clem. When they arrived at the spot, they were immediately disappointed to see that there were not rabbits there at all. They were nowhere to be found.

“Well, looks like Louis was wrong,” Aasim grumbled with annoyance.

“Perhaps, or maybe they moved to another location,” Prisha countered. Her eyes scanned the area to see if any of the rabbits were still there and hiding in the grasses. 

That was when she spotted that off by the edge of the safezone were over a dozen walkers. They all seemed to be fighting over something. Their hands lazily whacked each other in attempts to get access to the item that had caught their interest. One walker had leaned its head forward, its brittle teeth trying to latch onto the item. It was then that it became clear what they were fighting over. In some of walker’s hands were the guts and meat of the rabbits that Louis had been talking about. The blood seeped through their hands and splashed onto the dirt below. 

“Holy shit,” Aasim whispered at the gruesome sight before him. “I guess that’s where our rabbits went. Damn it,” he hissed, a look of anger on his face. It was understandable why. It was so hard to get enough food for the group as is. To have to compete with the living dead over resources made it that much harder and frustrating. 

Prisha was about to say some encouraging words when she noticed a group of four walkers roaming towards Aasim. “Aasim, behind you,” Prisha unclipped her ice axe as she tried to determine the best course of action.  
Aasim was the first to make a move. Notching an arrow into the bow, Aasim pulled back and released it right in between the far right walker’s eyes. That was one down. But as soon as the walker’s corpse had hit the ground the group that had been tearing apart the rabbit’s flesh looked over, their attention now drawn to the larger, more appetizing meal. 

Prisha swore under her breath while she ran forward, swinging her ice axe and embedding it in the far left walker’s skull. The walker next to it groaned as it shuffled over on its frail legs to Prisha. Prisha grunted, tossing aside the walker corpse and knocking over the other monster. Aasim took out the last standing one of the group of four. Prisha immediately swung her weapon down, hitting the fallen walker with a heavy thunk. Using her foot, she stepped on the walker and pulled out the ice axe.  
Aasim and Prisha looked at each other and took a deep breath before analyzing the situation at hand. It was dire. Not only had the sound gotten the group of over a dozen walkers towards them, but also a few stranglers were wandering out from the woods. 

“Fuck,” Aasim mumbled, his eyes searching for an exit but not finding any. Everywhere he looked was covered with walkers. Every path that would lead back to Ericson that is. 

“This way,” Prisha nudged Aasim’s arm and motioned towards the small gap that led past the safe zone. It was a risk, but surely not any riskier than the situation they were in now. Trusting Prisha, Aasim followed her lead, sending an arrow flying forward to take out a stray walker that was wandering over towards Prisha. 

The two ran deeper outside the safe zone. When Aasim dared to look back, he felt his stomach drop at the sizable horde of walkers now following them. “We need to find some place to hide,” Aasim called out to Prisha who had taken down another walker. 

“I’m working on it,” Prisha hissed. Clearly the stress of the situation was getting to her.

The pair wandered further until they stumbled upon an odd looking patch in the ground. Leaning over, Prisha pushed away the dirt and grass revealing a metal door. “Aasim!”

Aasim turned his attention away from the walker group that was growing ever closer and ran over, causing the few rabbits on his shoulder to fall off. But that didn’t matter right now. He had to focus on turning the handle on the door. Aasim grunted while his hands turned the metal wheel. It was hot and the pressure on it tight. But after a few seconds he forced it to turn, opening the door wide.

“Prisha,” 

Prisha turned and jumped down the opening, landing hard on her feet. Aasim followed behind and using all his might slammed the metal door shut. The clanging sound of the door echoed throughout the chamber. Aasim and Prisha collapsed to the floor, their chests heaving as they tried to regain any of the energy they had lost.

“Well,” Aasim took a shaky breath, “That was close.”

“Yes, but they won’t be able to get us in here. So we should just wait them out.” Prisha’s eyes were trying to readjust to the pitch darkness of the space.

“I just wish it wasn’t so fucking dark,” Aasim tilted back his head and let out a long sigh. Prisha’s hands wandered around in the dark before hitting against some sort of jar.

“Well at least we won’t starve with all this food,” Prisha gave a smile towards Aasim even though he couldn’t see it. Prisha’s face slowly frowned when she shook the jar. “At least I hope it’s food.”

\----

Violet looked up from her spot at the picnic table. _They sure are taking a long time today. Usually they would be back by now._ Her knife cut down, nearly slicing into her finger. 

“Oh fuck,” Violet waved her hand, scolding herself for not paying attention when she was cutting veggies. 

“You alright, Vi?” Louis leaned over with a look of concern, stopping his own dinner prep.

“I’m fine, it's just…” Violet paused; she was overthinking this. They would be back soon. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, just checking,” Louis turned his attention back on the herbs he was slicing. He suddenly looked over to the gates with a similar worried expression. “I hope Aasim and Prisha come back soon. Usually they’re back by now.”

“They’ll be back,” Violet grumbled “Probably just found those stupid “juicy” rabbits you were talking about the other day.”

“Hey, they looked like they would be really tasty!” Louis smiled over at his friend. “I hope that’s the case. We can finally have a feast and celebrate!”

“Celebrate what?” Violet glanced over at Louis.

“Being alive of course!” Louis gave a playful grin before returning to his task. 

Violet didn’t really know what to say to that so she continued on with her task. Soon Clementine and Ruby had returned from fishing and Omar announced that dinner would be ready shortly. 

“Hey Clem, how was fishing?” Louis planted a small kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek.

“It was good,” Clementine sat beside him while Ruby sat across from them. “Ruby was unstoppable today. She kept getting fish after fish.”

“What can I say,” Ruby flashed a happy grin, “I guess I’m just a natural.”

“Damn, Ruby, good for you.” Louis smiled over at her. “Better watch out, Clementine, the title of fishing master may just go to Ruby,”

“Ha! We’ll see about that,” Clementine gave a competitive look over at Ruby who returned it. “So, where’s Aasim and Prisha? I’ve been meaning to talk to them about something when they get back.”

“They haven’t.” Violet mumbled, an edge of worry layered in her tone. 

Ruby seemed concerned for a second before giving a warm smile. “Well, I bet they’re just having a good hunting day is all.”

“That’s right. There was one time where Louis and Aasim didn’t show up until halfway through dinner. So I’m sure they’re wrapping things up.” Clementine added.

“I guess.” Violet returned to the prep and after a few minutes of silence passed off her finished work to Omar.

“Thanks, Violet. I should be done in just a few minutes.” Omar smiled. And he was true to his word. Within the next few minutes dinner was ready and everyone had gathered around the table.

“Where’s Aasim and Prisha?" AJ looked around the table.

“They’re just running a bit late, kiddo,” Clementine looked over at Violet and Ruby who both seemed to be a bit on edge. “How about we start eating? Before you know it they’ll be back.”

That seemed to do the trick. At the very least it distracted everyone from any worries they might have. 

Dinner was quieter that night and even though Louis tried to liven it up with jokes and the promise of a night of card games, it didn’t seem to help much. When everyone had finished eating and the dishes had been cleaned by Omar and AJ, the fear really started to affect people. Not only were Ruby and Violet more worried than ever, but Willy seemed more antsy than usual. Clementine stood by the gates as her own fears started to rise. What if they had gotten pinned down somewhere or worse? She tried to shake those thoughts out of her head without much luck. 

“This isn’t normal,” Louis’ voice appeared beside her, causing her to glance up at him. “Aasim and Prisha should be back by now.”

“Violet, stop,” Omar calmly talked to his friend but it wasn’t getting through to her. 

Violet had gotten her meat cleaver and was storming towards the gates. “We need to go searching for them,” She tried to move forward but Clementine stopped her. 

“I know that. That’s why Louis and I are going.” Clementine looked over at Louis who nodded in agreement. “Meaning the rest of you are going to stay behind.”

Violet’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Like hell I’m staying here while Prisha is out there,” Violet’s voice cracked when she said Prisha’s name. She tried to move forward but was stopped by both Louis and Clem. 

“I’m coming too!” Willy ran forward with his bow, his eyes burning with determination and worry. “So that way we can be sure to get Prisha and Aasim back.”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, buddy, but we need you back here,” Louis looked up and over to the picnic table where Ruby still sat. She hadn’t moved since dinner. It was hard to see but Louis could swear she was shaking. 

“This is bullshit! Why can’t I go?” Willy glared at Louis. 

“Because we need you to stay back with the others. Everyone is really worried so it's better if you can be here to encourage them.” 

Willy followed the direction of Louis’ eyes and saw Ruby. Immediately his face softened. 

“Okay, I’ll be sure to keep an eye on the others,”

“Thanks, buddy,” Louis gave an appreciative smile. 

Violet tried to push forward again. “I’m still coming with you guys.”

Clementine didn’t move, blocking Violet’s way. “No, you’re not.”

“Why the hell not!” Violet snapped at Clementine. Her eyes were consumed with worry. 

“Because it would be dangerous out there at night time and-”

“I don’t care!” Violet yelled, throwing out her hand. 

“You’d be useless!” Clementine snapped back, internally wincing at her own choice for words but continuing regardless. “With your eyesight the way it is and how dark it is out there, you wouldn’t be helpful at all. You could get killed.”  
Violet’s eyes grew larger before her face fell. Slowly the meat cleaver in her hand slipped through her grasp, landing on the ground with a soft thud. 

“Vi,” Clementine reached forward but Violet pulled away.

“You better find them.” Violet’s eyes shot up. Her fists were balled as she tried to control the trembling. 

“We will,” Louis put a comforting hand on Violet’s shoulder before he proceeded to get ready to leave. After a few minutes Clementine and Louis had gotten their weapons and some torches and set out into the pitch black night, leaving the others back home anxiously waiting for their return.

\----

Willy made his way over to the picnic tables and sat across from Ruby.

“Hey Ruby, wanna…” Willy paused, he hadn’t thought this far into the conversation. “Umm…”

Ruby remained quiet. Her hands were fidgeting with one of her sleeves, her eyes watery and laser focused on the table. 

“We could play with Garbage! She always makes me feel better!” Willy gave a toothy grin but it didn’t seem to do anything. _Makes sense,_ Willy’s face fell. _I'm super worried about them too._ Suddenly Ruby got up from her spot and started making her way towards the dorm rooms. Willy scrambled up to his feet to follow her, giving a quick glance back to see how the others were holding up. Violet hadn’t moved from her spot but it seemed like Omar was by her side and AJ had volunteered to do watch duty. He continued to follow Ruby down the hall until she turned and opened a room that wasn’t hers. It took a few seconds for Willy to recognize which room it was. It was the old teacher’s room that now served as their medical bay. Running into the room, he stopped when he saw Ruby take out the first aid.

“Ruby… What are you doing?” Willy moved closer to his friend.

Ruby didn’t look up at him, too consumed with her own task. Her hands grabbed all the supplies that she could find. “I need to make sure we have enough medical supplies when they get back,” she bustled around the place, counting and recounting bandages and other supplies. 

“Okay,” Willy took a seat and watched her for a few minutes as the redhead continued the same routine over and over again. 

“I should’ve… should’ve made Clem and Louis take medical supplies in case Prisha or-” Ruby’s throat tightened, unwilling to say the name. A short sharp sob left her throat. Willy’s eyes widened as he scampered over towards her. Ruby soon was shaking with her tears. Even though she tried her best to stop them and keep quiet she couldn’t.

“I-I’m sorry. I should be preparing for when they return, but I’m just so worried,” Ruby took a few shaky steps back, falling into the chair. 

Willy pulled another chair forward and sat down in it. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. Carefully he took Ruby’s hands in his, causing her to look up at him. “It’s gonna be okay, Ruby. Prisha and Aasim are the two smartest people we know so they’ve gotta be fine,” Willy was hoping the words would also cause his own rising fear to lessen.

Ruby searched Willy’s face for a moment then glanced down at the floor again. “I know, but luck also plays a role and sometimes a person’s luck just runs out. The others were strong and smart and they…” Ruby’s voice trailed off. It took her a few seconds to realize that she had accidentally just brought up Mitch again. Looking up, she saw some tears pricking at Willy’s eyes but he quickly wiped them away before taking Ruby’s hands again. 

“I-” Willy’s voice was rough, “We gotta believe in them and stay strong!” his voice cracked at the end. “They're gonna be alright.” 

Ruby tried to force a smile only to start crying again. 

Willy looked around the room. This wasn’t exactly the most comforting place to be in. _There’s gotta be some better place for Ruby._ That’s when the realization hit him.

“Let’s go to the greenhouse. We can work on some of the plants and you promised you’d let me name that weird looking one in the corner.”

Ruby gave a sad nod and let Willy pull her along, guiding her hopefully to a place that would give her mind some ease and space away from the nonstop worrying.

\----

Violet grabbed onto the next crevice in the wall, pulling herself up with ease. She knew this wall like the back of her hand. It always made her feel safer, calmer. She hoped that it would have the same effect tonight. When she had gotten up to the top, she immediately pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping them securely in her arms. It didn’t seem to help though. Her body was still shaky and the pit in her stomach only seemed to grow more as time passed. She looked out into the forest, seeing nothing but dark brown blotches. She knew it didn’t make any sense but she had hoped that if she sat up on the wall she’d be able to spot Prisha and the others when they returned. _They have to return._ Violet felt her heart twist, a steady, uneasy pounding consuming her ears.

All of her thoughts seemed to revolve around her neverending fear. What if they didn’t make it? What if Clementine and Louis showed up and told her the same news that she had heard all those years ago? That two people she cared about had died while on a hunting trip. _If I lose Prisha…._ Violet buried her head into her knees, trying to stop tears from forming in her eyes. Her throat burned sharply at the withheld tears. She couldn’t believe this was happening again. Although this time felt even worse - somehow knowing that they could be lost already was even more painful. Having to lose someone she loved again, someone she loved so fiercely and deeply as Prisha... Violet didn’t know if she could handle it. She was barely holding on right now as is. 

“Violet,” Omar’s calm voice called down from below. “I’m here for you if you want to talk. If not that’s fine too.” 

Violet remained silent. 

“Just nod if you understand,” Omar added.

Violet gave a short nod.

“Alright, I’ll be right here,” Omar sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the wall. Letting the silence remain. Hoping it would bring some comfort or at the very least make the situation less painful and tense. Violet’s eyes wandered over to where AJ stood looking out into the night, being ever vigilant as he tried to do his part. _He must be worried too._ Violet looked back at the forest. _Clem, Lou, please bring them back._

\----

Clementine and Louis walked through the forest. The only sounds that filled the night sky were the crackling of the torches as the fire swayed in the wind and the small forest animals scurrying out of the pair’s way. Louis lifted his torch, trying to get a better view of his side of the forest while Clementine focused on the left side of the woods. Both were silent for the first fifteen minutes of searching. Each of them were too consumed by their own fear to even hope to speak up. 

Clementine’s foot crunched down on a twig, causing a squirrel to scurry away. _They have to have made it. Prisha and Aasim are smart. They’re probably holed up somewhere._ Clementine kept repeating those thoughts in her mind. But it only seemed to dull the fear, not quench it. It was every present in her mind. She didn’t want to lose anyone else. She didn’t want to lose her family. Her torch flickered in the night air. 

“I think we should check the west area of the safe zone,” Louis looked over at his girlfriend. “I… shit. I told that story about how I saw those rabbits the other day and I’m just... I think maybe they headed that way.” _And maybe it’s my fault. Maybe they got caught there by walkers or something else because I told a stupid, overly dramatic tale about some rabbits that weren’t even that fucking big._ Louis shook his head and cleared his throat. “It may be our best bet.”

“Alright,” Clementine looked around. “But we should cover the other areas first just to be safe. The west part of the safe zone is the furthest away. So maybe they’re closer than we think.” Louis nodded in agreement and the couple moved through the night, carefully searching every corner of the safe zone in hopes that they would find their missing friends. 

Once they had covered all the other zones they moved to the western part. Two walkers were still munching on something on the ground. The pair fought over it as one slapped the other’s jaw, trying to get it to release whatever was in its mouth. Clementine and Louis raised their torches to get a better look and saw the torn and shredded carcasses of rabbits. The blood had seeped into the ground, a thin smell of it filled the air.

Louis took out his knife and following Clementine’s example kicked out the walker’s knee before impaling its brain. Clementine immediately took out the other with ease and the couple looked around to see if they could find any more clues.

“God, I hope that’s all rabbit’s blood,” Louis murmured, his voice shaky with concern. 

“I think it is, but...” Clementine moved her torch around, lighting up the area. Suddenly she spotted some walker corpses on the ground that had arrows protruding from them. Going over to examine them, she immediately recognized the arrows. They were Aasim’s.

“Is that?”

“Aasim’s arrows,” Clementine responded, pulling them out of the walkers. “They were in a fight, but…” She let out a sad, broken sigh. 

"They’re not here.” Louis shook his head, a few tears were threatening to escape his eyes. “Clem, I don’t know where they went. They could be anywhere or dead or... H-how are we going to tell the others?” 

Louis’ words made Clementine’s stomach turn. She had no idea. 

\----

Ruby wandered aimlessly through the greenhouse. Willy’s excited chatter didn’t register in her mind. All she could focus on was the fact that they weren’t back yet and that her head was throbbing. Although it seemed like nothing compared to the nerves in her stomach. Ruby suddenly froze when she made it near the door to the next room. Images of Ms. Martin suddenly appeared in her mind. The frail, rotten form of her mentor that reached out to try and eat her and the others. Her lifeless corpse when it was placed in the grave. _What if Aasim joins her? What if he’s turned?_

All of a sudden an image burned deeply into her mind’s eye. That of Brody, her face caved in and her eye leaking down her face as she laid on the ground, waiting to be buried. Her unnaturally pale, rotten skin. What if Clem had to kill another one she held dear in self defense? What if they found Prisha and Aasim and it was already too late? What if-

“Ruby,” Willy placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump at the contact. His eyes searched hers and he saw the fear in them, the pain and the sorrow. “I’m sorry. This was a bad choice.” His eyes wandered over to the door as his face twisted into a sad frown. “I can always name the plant later. Let’s go back to the others. Maybe make some tea?”

Ruby nodded half-heartedly, letting Willy pull her along again out of the greenhouse and towards the center of the school. When they had made it over to the picnic table and had settled down, AJ’s voice suddenly rang out. 

“They’re back!” 

Violet immediately climbed down and Ruby ran over, joining her by her side in seconds. The rest were soon there as well. When AJ had moved to open the door, stepping out of the way to let them in, it became clear that things hadn’t gone well. Only 

Clementine and Louis walked in, their faces tired and sad. 

“Where’s Prisha and Aasim?” Willy walked forward.

“We didn’t find them,” Louis tried to say more but nothing came out.

Willy shook his head in disbelief. “No, that can’t be true.”

“Willy,” Louis reached out, but Willy pushed him away.

“No,” Willy glared up at him with tears running down his face. “You said! You said you’d bring them back!” Before anyone could respond, Willy ran off towards the dorms. 

“Willy!” Louis called out and tried to move forward but stopped when he felt Clementine’s hand grasp his arm. When he looked, all he saw was a short, sad shake of Clementine’s head. 

“We searched everywhere within the safe zone but we couldn’t find them.”

Violet felt her heart stop. _No, this can’t be real._ She felt herself shake violently as a rising urge to vomit overtook her stomach only to be fought by overwhelming sadness that made her heart ache. She felt like all the weight was leaving her body, that at any second she could collapse.

“Vi?” Louis had snuffed the torch and made his way over to check on her. 

She tried to speak but nothing was coming out. Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ruby fall over, her legs giving out beneath her. Luckily Omar had been beside her and had caught her, holding her in his arms as she sobbed. Everything was silent except the sound of Ruby’s sobs. 

“We’re not giving up,” Clementine spoke up. “Louis and I are going out tomorrow again. It actually could be a good sign that we didn’t find anything.”

“How?” Violet refused to look up; her voice was hoarse and rough. 

“If we had found anything, it would’ve been their corpses. But we didn’t. They could be alive and hiding out,”

 _Or they could’ve turned._ Violet felt her head pound as her heart throbbed in pain. She couldn’t handle this. She couldn’t stand being here anymore. Shakily she turned around and walked back into the dorms.  
Her feet dragged across the floor as she struggled to get back to her room. Violet slowly turned the door knob and walked inside before shutting the door, sliding down against it as all the feeling from her legs disappeared. She couldn’t hold it back anymore.

The little hope that she had had been crushed. Tears rolled down her face, feeling hot and damp against her skin. She sat there letting the sobs overtake her body, shaking violently while she clutched her knees close to her chest, trying to stop the pain from consuming her. But it felt impossible. After a while she looked up, her limited sight blurry from her tears, when her eyes fell upon the star mural that Prisha had made. Forcing herself up to her feet, Violet collapsed on the bed, lying down to face it. Her hand slowly reached up and brushed against some of the stars. _Prisha…_ Violet couldn't believe it. Clementine said there was still a chance but those rarely turned out to come true. More tears became to pour down her face as she looked at the stars Prisha had painted for her. Suddenly thoughts came to overwhelm Violet’s mind. _What if this morning was my last moment with her?_ The thought shook Violet to her core as she curled herself up tighter and tighter, praying that it would stop the pain. Would she never see her smile again? Or her eyes? The way they lit up whenever she had come up with a new invention. Her voice, her laughter… Was it gone forever? Violet’s hands wrapped around her head, her fingers curling into her hair as she sobbed. 

Another realization hit her that made her heart stop and her insides twist in agony. What if the only time she saw Prisha again was when they lowered her body into a grave? _What if Clementine and Louis find her tomorrow and she’s turned?_ Violet felt sick and weak at the thought. She couldn’t handle this. She didn't want to imagine a future like that or a life without Prisha, but the images kept playing in her mind.  
Noises started coming from the hall outside, momentarily distracting Violet’s haunted mind.

“Louis,” Omar’s voice suddenly appeared down the hall. Loud footsteps were echoing through it. “I think we need to give Violet some space,”

“We can’t just leave her alone, I-” There was an abrupt pause to Louis’ sentence as a loud thud hit the side of the wall.

“Louis, you’re exhausted. I’ll stay with her tonight. I’ll be right outside her door, okay?”

There was a brief moment of silence when a knock appeared on Violet’s door. 

“Violet? You there?” Louis sounded worried.

But Violet didn’t speak up.

“Clem and I are going again tomorrow and we’re going to search until we find them, no matter what.” His voice wavered as the emotion started to build inside of him. “Omar will be right outside, but also know that if you need anything you can come get me, okay?”

There was no response.

“I love you.”

Louis’ words felt heavy in Violet’s chest. This was all too similar to last time all those years ago. Louis had stayed by her door for days and had said those words. But they felt the same as last time: too painful to hear. A tense, sorrowful silence consumed the room for a few minutes before Louis walked away. A soft sound of something leaning against the door indicated that Omar had taken his spot. 

“I’ll be here if you need me.” Omar stated in his usual tone even though Violet could sense the sadness underneath it. This night was affecting him too. 

Omar leaned his head back against the door. He wished this night would pass and bring forth the day so that they could keep searching. _I refuse to believe they’re gone._ Omar’s hands curled up into fists. _They can’t be._ He felt his throat become dryer and painful as his eyes shone with unshed tears. They couldn’t lose anyone else. Every day it was a possibility, but it couldn't happen. Omar’s head fell onto his knees. To lose Prisha and Aasim would be a high price for them to pay. It would hurt too much. 

A soft sound emitting from down the hall drew Omar’s attention, revealing Rosie strolling forward. She had a concerned look on her face as she slowly wagged her tail. _She must be picking up on everyone’s emotions._ Omar brushed his hand against the top of the pitbull’s head who licked his face in approval. Omar gave a lighthearted chuckle before he noticed that Clementine was outside on watch duty. Quietly Omar rose to his feet. He knew how exhausted she must be, but he couldn’t leave Violet alone. His eyes wandered down to Rosie and an idea formed in his mind. Slowly opening the door, he let in the pitbull.

“Omar,” Violet’s voice sounded weary and broken. “I’m not-”

Violet paused when she noticed Rosie walking over and lying down at the foot of her bed. Violet stared at the dog for a few seconds before sliding down onto the floor, gently brushing the top of Rosie’s head. The dog let out a small whine as she laid her head on Violet’s lap. Violet’s hands hovered in the air for a moment, unsure what she wanted to do. Then she wrapped her arms around Rosie. Rosie’s tail thumped against the floor while she leaned into the gesture. Violet felt her face grow hot again from more tears.

Her eyes wandered over to the window where the pale moon shone through. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight even though her entire being felt utterly drained. She knew her body would refuse to sleep. _Still,_ Violet looked down at Rosie whose golden eyes looked into hers. _It’s nice to have some company._

\----

Ruby felt like her whole body was burning in pure agony while she clutched desperately to one of the pillows in her and Aasim’s room. It smelled like him. Her gut twisted in pain as more fearful thoughts entered it. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get through this night. _What if it isn’t just tonight?_ Ruby’s grip tightened around the pillow. _What if I never see him again?_ The very thought sent a chill down Ruby’s spine as more sobs escaped her lips. Her body felt like it was trying to reject the possibility when it began to tremble again. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. 

Ruby tried the breathing technique that Clementine had shown the group to help calm down whenever their anxiety rose. But it did nothing. It felt so useless, so pointless. Suddenly a knock appeared on the door. Ruby didn’t bother to answer though. It wasn’t like she wanted to see anyone anyway. But that didn’t seem to stop the person. The doorknob slowly turned and showed Willy standing there, a tear-stained pillow held tight to his chest as he wandered in. His lower lip was quivering when he looked up at Ruby.

“Ruby, I know that it's, umm… I just...” His eyes filled with tears again. “Could I stay here for the night?”

Ruby’s eyes widened for a second before softening. Giving a small nod, she watched Willy shut the door and make his way up on the bed. He collapsed beside her and enveloped his arms around her. 

“I know I should be strong for you-” his voice cut off when he let out a sharp cough, more sobs escaping his throat. “But I’m just so scared about losing them.” He couldn’t lose someone else. He couldn’t stand the thought of seeing the graveyard with two new names to add to the list. Prisha and Aasim’s names couldn’t join the others. It hurt too much to think about. 

“Aww sug, I’m scared too,” Tears were streaming down her face as she gently rubbed Willy’s back. “I wanna believe that Clem and Louis will find them tomorrow, but-” _But what if they’re already dead or worse?_ The thought caused Ruby’s stomach to turn upside down, an overwhelming feeling of nausea overtaking it. 

Willy’s head pulled back as he looked at Ruby. They have to! They can’t be-” That was the moment that Willy broke. His body shook with the weight of his emotions as they came pouring out.  
Ruby tried to force a smile but soon became too overwhelmed as well. The pair laid down in bed, weeping as they clutched onto each other. Grasping desperately onto the flimsy hope that everything would turn out okay. 

\----

Clementine wandered down the hallway, hearing the endless crying and sobs of her friends. Inching her way forward, she made her way to her room where Louis was already lying down in bed. AJ was asleep beside him, his face was dry and shiny with tears. 

“Hey,” Louis looked up at Clementine. “I thought you were on watch duty.”

“I was but Omar kicked me off. Said that we needed to get all the rest we could for the search tomorrow.” Clementine plopped on the end of the bed, taking off her prosthetic before lying down beside AJ, putting him between the two of them.

“But Violet-”

“Omar said he left Rosie with her,”

Louis still seemed unconvinced but nodded his head. “AJ was really worked up when I got back to the room. Spent a whole twenty minutes unravelling about the whole thing. It was.. rough,”

Clementine’s hand brushed against AJ’s forehead, a small sad smile on her face. 

“I can’t blame him. This whole thing...” Louis’ voice got caught in his throat “We _have_ to find them tomorrow.” His eyes locked with Clementine’s. 

“We _will._ ” Clementine’s voice was tired yet full of determination “No matter what.”

Louis gave a somber nod. There was nothing left to say. They would just have to wait for tomorrow and hope for the best. Clementine’s arms reached over, wrapping around AJ and resting on top of Louis. Louis soon reached out his arm and did the same. 

The couple gave each other one final soft smile before letting sleep overtake them.

\----

“Here,” Ruby’s hand shot out. “In case they’re injured.” 

Louis accepted the backpack gratefully, pausing when he felt Ruby’s hand shaking. 

“Thanks, Ruby. You found something Rosie can use to track Aasim, right?” Clementine asked, looking over at Ruby.

“Yeah, here’s his journal.” Ruby handed over the journal which Clementine held in one of her hands. Leaning down, she placed the item in front of Rosie who sniffed it thoroughly. It was Omar’s bright thinking to bring along Rosie just in case she picked up either Aasim or Prisha’s scent. Rosie sniffed the air and started to make her way to the gate, scratching on it impatiently to start the search. 

“Here,” Violet handed over Prisha’s brush. “I….” Violet didn’t finish the sentence but instead turned and walked inside, back to the dorms. 

Louis and Clementine shared a concerned look before giving their final goodbyes and heading out. They had decided to head straight to the western part of the safety zone since that was their best lead. It seemed to be the right call as Rosie sniffed the ground, making her way in that direction. Clementine had her bow out at the ready just in case while Louis held Chairles at his side, his eyes searching for any signs. When they had reached the spot where they found Aasim’s arrows, Rosie’s sniffing became more intense.

“Maybe we should let her smell one of the items again,” Louis stated as he looked over at Clementine. 

“Okay,” Clementine held out the brush, letting the pitbull get another chance to catch the scent. It seemed to do the trick. After a few seconds Rosie’s ears perked up and she began sprinting off over a hill. Louis and Clementine ran behind her, their hearts racing as they hoped what they would find would be their friends and not their remains. 

After a long run that left both of their legs burning, Rosie stopped right before entering a clearing. She let out a low, warning growl signaling that trouble was ahead. Louis and Clementine stopped in their tracks, immediately crouching down to get a better look at what had set off Rosie. It was then that they noticed a pack of eight walkers roaming around a single spot. A small pile of bones laid at their feet. 

Louis’ hand reached down and grabbed a small rock. “I can distract a few and pull them away from the others.”

Clementine nodded in agreement. “Okay. Rosie and I will take out the left side then.”

With that Louis threw the rock, hitting a far off tree. It drew the attention of three of the walkers. _That has to be enough,_ Louis hoped as he snuck over to eliminate them. 

Clementine looked at Louis who was making his way towards his first walker. She slowly pulled back the arrow on her first target. Steadying her breath, she took the shot, hitting one of the five remaining walkers in the back of the head. The walker collapsed lifeless, drawing back the attention of the three walkers, but it was too late. 

Louis swung Chairles with a grunt, braining the first walker with ease. “That’s right, follow me,” he provoked the other two walkers. It also seemed to be getting the attention of the rest. Clementine took another shot, causing another walker’s body to become limp. She let out a sharp whistle to which Rosie barked in response, barreling out and launching herself at the first enemy in sight. Her mighty jaws wrapped around the walker’s face, crushing it in an instant and causing a gush of blood to splurt out and cover her mouth. Clementine notched another arrow and took out a walker’s knee, giving Rosie another chance to attack. 

Rosie immediately crushed another head before stepping backwards as the last walker slowly lurked towards her. Clementine ran out, unsheathing her knife and with a small grunt kicked out the knee. The walker fell with a thud. Without giving it a chance to react, Clementine lunged the knife deep into its eye socket, squishing around in its head before pulling it out with a disturbingly wet sound. 

Clementine took a deep breath and felt Rosie nuzzle her head up to reach Clementine’s hand. She gave a small smile then turned to see how Louis was doing. Louis had taken out his second walker. Using Chairles he swung upward, making the walker stumble and fall. Louis swung again and again, causing the skull to become nothing but a pile of rotting mush. Louis looked over with his usual smile and gave a thumbs up. 

“So, Rosie, where to next?” Louis looked down at the pitbull who sniffed the air thoroughly before making her way to a patch in the ground where some leaves, twigs and dirt covered what looked to be a metal door. 

Clementine ran over and looked back at Louis who gave a nod, his weapon at the ready if anything went sour. Cautiously she turned the wheel and pulled back the door, revealing Prisha and Aasim who shielded their eyes from the newfound light. 

“Holy shit,” Louis grinned down at them, quickly helping them up. 

“Clem, Louis?” Aasim looked at them. “What-” he was cut off as Louis hugged his friend tightly. Prisha was about to say something when she felt Clementine’s arms wrap around her. 

“We got pinned down in this old cellar and the walkers weren’t leaving,” Prisha still seemed surprised by the hug as she spoke. “How long were we down there?”

“A day,” Clementine whispered, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. 

“A day?” Aasim looked shocked by the news.

“Shit, we thought you guys might’ve died,” Louis felt a few tears rolling down his face. “The others are going to be so happy.”

Aasim and Prisha shared a look. They thought the same thing. They needed to get home as soon as possible. After a few minutes of grabbing food from the hidden storage cellar they began to make their way back through the forest. They moved as quickly as they could while making sure not to draw any more attention from walkers.

\----

“I see them!” AJ called out. “They got them back!” 

Those words seemed to stir the group sitting around the table. Violet and Ruby ran forward as AJ swung open the gate to let the others in. Prisha and Aasim were the first to walk forward, followed closely behind by the other three. Aasim was immediately wrapped up in a hug. Ruby held onto him, swaying back and forth as she smiled. Happy sobs were escaping her lips as they quivered.

“Aasim, thank god. I thought...” Ruby reached up and placed a few quick kisses on Aasim’s face. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.”

Aasim smiled down at his girlfriend while he wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. “I’m really sorry, Ruby. We got pinned down and…. I’m just glad to be home.” he placed a loving kiss on the top of Ruby’s head and rested the side of his face on top of it, swaying back and forth and taking in the moment. 

Prisha didn’t even have a chance to look up before Violet had tackled her with a hug, sending her back a few steps. Violet’s arms wrapped tightly around Prisha. Her hands clutched desperately on to her as if she was worried she’d disappear at any moment. Prisha gently wrapped her arm around Violet, holding her close. She felt Violet trembling as she buried her face deeper against Prisha. 

“I thought…” Violet’s words were muffled and hoarse. It was clear that she had been crying.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Prisha rested her head gently on top of Violet’s. Her hand softly rubbed her girlfriend’s back. 

The two stood there wrapped in each other’s embrace when Willy ran forward and joined in the hug, sending Prisha back again. His eyes were filled with tears as he held onto Prisha. Incoherent words were leaving his mouth as he smiled brightly up at her before sobbing again. 

Soon one by one the others joined in the embrace, enveloping Prisha and Aasim in their arms. 

Everyone stood together, taking in the moment. Happy to have them back. Thankful that they had made it home.


End file.
